Sleeper Robots (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Smith Building, Washington, D.C.; (formerly) Berlin, Germany; the Red Skull's hidden isle; somewhere in Massachusetts; Avengers Island | Gender = | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 1064 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Overly massive head and disproportionately long arms. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Henchman to the Red Skull; Agent of destruction; Dead Mans weapon | Education = Pre-Programmed instructions | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = Berlin, Germany | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; George Tuska | First = Tales of Suspense #72 | HistoryText = The Sleepers were a series of robot created by the Red Skull for the Nazi party to carry on their legacy after they were defeated and punish those that had worked against them. The advanced designs for the Nazi Sleepers were based on the Thule society's efforts to recreate The Serpent's version of the Asgardian Destroyer. This one was awakened as the Final Sleeper. The first known Trio of Sleepers were each assigned an agent who had the task of awakening one of the robots that would combine to form a new super-robot. The first Sleeper was awakened by Martinus Von Kimmer, the second Sleeper by Erica Wolfmann, and the third Sleeper by a Nazi agent named Lars Schlag. The three robots were designed to fuse into one giant robot and then take course north, presumably to the North Pole. The fused robot was sabotaged by Captain America, who had parachuted onto the flying robot and exploded it over the Atlantic. A fourth Sleeper, a living Volcano, was awakened by the Red Skull using a soni-crystal delivered to him by a Nazi agent named Von Krimm. It disintegrated and was presumably destroyed when Agent 13's feelings for Captain America caused the soni-crystal to shatter. A fifth Sleeper was also activated by the Red Skull. This Sleeper was more of a Vehicle than a Robot, and was piloted by the Skull and a group of Hydra Agents. The Kingpin's mob distracted it with tanks, while Captain America and the Falcon sneaked aboard, and destroyed it from within. In an attempt to cause chaos preceding the Civil War, the Red Skull smuggled parts of a gigantic Sleeper into London, and set it on a path of wanton destruction. The robot was stopped by Captain America, The Winter Soldier, Spitfire, Union Jack, and Agent 13. The Red Skull used the battle as a means to promote the United States' passage of the Superhuman Registration Act. An un-designated Sleeper was found in Egypt, and was dealt with by various generations of the Parker family. | Powers = Various, originally the Forth Sleeper could alter its density from its natural tempered steel form to total intangibility. The circuits that controlled this function have burned out and have not been replaced. The Sleeper originally could also generate "volcanic" thermal energy and project it through its face-place. This function has also apparently been eradicated. | Abilities = Programmed to be moderately proficient at hand-to-hand combat | Strength = Superhuman Class 10 | Weaknesses = The vibration of a certain "sonic crystal" caused the Sleeper's intangibility control to malfunction | Equipment = | Transportation = Generally travels in the Red Skull's jet-copter | Weapons = Repulsor-ray blasters mounted in eye sockets | Notes = For the British version of a similar concept see the relevant pages. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Sleeper (Marvel Comics) | Links = }} Category:Gold Skin Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Hydra Equipment Category:Machinesmith Experiment